Jeremy Dooley
|nickname = *JDoolz *Jerem6401 *Lil' J *J.D. *Mr. J. *Rimmy Tim |born = in Burlington, Massachusetts, USA |occupation = *Show Host *Gamer *Artist *Editor *Content Creator *Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter (Full Time) *YouTuber *Twitch streamer *Author |roles = |nationality = American |notable = *Creator of Epic Rap Battles of Rooster Teeth *Creator of Imaginary Achievements *Creator of Presented with Comment * Half Syrian (from mother's side) *Half Irish (from father's side) |rooster_teeth_site= |twitter= |twitch= |youtube= |xbox= |playstation= |equipment = *Streaming setup equipment: Processor - Intel Core i7-6700K 4.0GHz Quad-Core, Cooler - Corsair H100i v2 70.7 CFM Liquid CPU Cooler, RAM - Corsair Vengeance LPX 16GB, Motherboard - Asus Z170-A ATX LGA1151 Graphics - EVGA GeForce GTX 1080 FTW GAMING ACX 3.0, Power Supply - EVGA SuperNOVA NEX 750W, Case - NZXT S340 (White) ATX Mid Tower, Streaming Software - OBS Studio, Capture Software - Elgato HD60s, Microphone - Audio‑Technica AT2020USB+, Headphones - Razer Kraken Webcam - Logitech HD Pro Webcam C920 Mouse - Logicool Ultra Fast Fps Gaming Mouse G402 Keyboard - Corsair Cherry Strafe}} Jeremy Nicholas Dooley '''(born June 4, 1991) and also known as Lil' J', '''JDoolz' and formerly as Jerem6401, is an American actor, voice actor, show and podcast host, rapper, lyricist, author and Internet and YouTube personality best known for his work co-hosting Rooster Teeth's gameplay division Achievement Hunter and serving alongside the lyricist team in Camp Camp, Rooster Teeth's newest 2D animated show. Outside of Achievement Hunter, he serves as an occasional actor and content producer in Rooster Teeth Live action, and voice acts characters in animated cartoons, such as Million Dollars, But... The Eleven Little Roosters, Twelve Little Roosters, Camp Camp and more.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm7646295/ Dooley formerly worked as an editor, content creator, and recurring host on Achievement Hunter for a year, beginning in July 6th, 2014. He was officially promoted to "main co-host" by Geoff and Jack on October 16, 2015 as of "Minecraft Episode 177". At this time, it was revealed that he was the new 6th member replacing Ray Narvaez, Jr., who left the company 6 month earlier on April 17, 2015 to focus on solo entertaining and Twitch.TV live-streaming. This meant that his primary workload shifted from editing videos to being an on-screen personality in videos. Jeremy gained popularity by making videos for Community Hunter (primarily Imaginary Achievements). Having formerly served as a community member and content creator, he was officially hired on-stage on July 6, 2014 at RTX 2014 at the Achievement Hunter panel alongside Matt Bragg. He married his longtime partner, Katherine "Kat" Dooley (IMDb) on June 4, 2016, his 25th birthday. Biography Dooley was born in Burlington, Massachusetts, in 1991. He worked at many different jobs when he was an early teenager, beginning work at age 14. Karate Instructor at Steven Nugent's Karate Institute, Gymnastics Instructor for the Burlington Rec Center, Cashier at Brighams Ice Cream in the Burlington Mall, Pottery Barn in the Burlington Mall, On the Border in Woburn Macaroni Grill in Burlington Christian Party Rental in New Hampshire and finally as a Proofreader for a medical company near Boston. He studied Media Arts and Animation at New England Institute of Art and attended high school at Burlington. Dooley created the fan series Epic Rap Battles of Rooster Teeth, uploaded to the YouTube channel Achievements4Idiots, along with Imaginary Achievements (his primary Community Hunter series). He often stars in the series MegaCraft, created by Matt Bragg, one of the most popular of Community Hunter. Dooley did not know that he was going to be hired at the Achievement Hunter panel at RTX 2014.Dooley, Jeremy (April 9, 2014). "Jerem6401: To those asking. No. I had ...". Twitter. Retrieved July 9, 2014. Dooley is 5'4" as stated at the very end of Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 142 - Legends Of The Hidden Tower by Jeremy himself, contradicting the 5'3" statement in Let's Build - Legends of the Hidden Tower Part 3. He is apparently half-Syrian, mentioned in one of the Legends of the Hidden Temple Let's Builds. In episode 61 of the "Off Topic" Podcast, Jeremy talks a little about one side of his Grandparents - Both of which were from Syria. As of Minecraft Episode 177 it was revealed that Jeremy is the new 6th member of Achievement Hunter, replacing Ray Narvaez, Jr. As part of his upgrade to main member, Jeremy changed his Xbox Live gamertag from Jerem6401 to JDoolz, following a suggestion to do so by Gavin Free; by Minecraft episode 209 Michael had done the same thing, switching from MLP Michael to MJones. His PlayStation Network ID is still his original Jerem6401 tag. Trivia *When filming Let's Plays on PC, Jeremy is known to come up with URL puns. **One was a jab at Gavin's Nose (Minecraft 199) and another involved President Abraham Lincoln (RWBY: Grimm Eclipse) **To the potential relief of Burnie, Jeremy limits his puns to Let's Plays on PC due to the URL nature of them, making him Achievement Hunter's PC version of notorious pun-cracker Barbara. *He has three cats named Scooter, Booker, and Zipper. **Their tails occasionally end up around the nose area when streaming, which the chat watching said streams see due to him also using a face-cam. *He is a fan of heavy metal band Fozzy which is led by WWE Superstar Chris Jericho. *Jeremy is a severe alcoholic who desperately needs help however refuses to even acknowledge the fact that he drinks far too much. *Many people agree that Jeremy looks similar to fellow Rooster Teeth staff member Adam Kovic. *He is the only person to attempt a syringe kill in The Ship. In Part 4 he attempted twice, succeeding the second time; both times Michael, who blocked the first try, was his hunter, and both times Michael successfully killed him. Jeremy also succeeded in getting a syringe kill (on an AI) in How To: The Ship; his target died in front of Matt (who got Angry Sitcom Wife'd by Jeremy in the second game of How To: The Ship). *After marrying Kat, Jeremy dyed the top of his hair a different color. Though that top color changed once in a while, he still used the two-tone scheme, but has since shaved his head bald. **The likely cause is a Rimmy Tim-themed dye job going awry at some point. *Jeremy has the longest winning streak in Versus and the best win/loss record. The former extending more than a full rotation greatly assisted the latter. **His first Versus victory was in a PS1 game in Ray's final contest (Ray having ended his five-match losing streak against Michael the previous episode) *Jeremy is known to play "the long game" in Murder. Matt once attempted this in Trouble in Terrorist Town Part 5, but Ryan gunned him down not knowing he was the traitor. **He often streams Gmod games to his Twitch channel; Trevor has participated in a few of these games, which explains why Trevor knows this. Jeremy himself confirmed this in Murder Part 3 (the one Murder game Trevor partook in as an AH LP). *Jeremy met Matt before they joined Achievement Hunter at RTX 2014, in a game of Spyro. Matt would reveal this in the process of their Versus matchup in episode 122 (which Matt won). *Jeremy has rapping vocals on Rooster Teeth's animated series, Camp Camp's, soundtrack, on the song Adventurer Inside. **He also does the vocals to the Tower of Pimps Rap, which he performed live at RTX. *Jeremy's primary Gmod spray is a crucified spider he refers to as "Spider-Jesus". **In Murder Part 3 he added a further religious reference to the name he gave his spray, by hitting the button to put it on a nearby wall and then praying to it; Trevor, who was right behind him at the time, would do the same sequence but with Geoff's own long-time spray of a mustachioed Andrew Panton. *Jeremy has an alias he sometimes uses in Achievement Hunter videos, named "Rimmy Tim". The primary colors of said alias are purple, orange, and yellow. *Jeremy is known for having terrible taste in music, for example bands such as Linkin Park and Three Days Grace. *On May 15, 2009, when he was a senior at Burlington High School, he created a video called Don't Anger the Sheehanhttp://www.markjsullivan.org/2009_05_01_archive.html, where he starred as a student running around the school from the principal for using a cell phone. *On Podcast 236, it was announced that he and 4 other people had won a SquareSpace moleskin notebook. Possibly the 1st mention of Jeremy. *Jeremy has yet to fully complete the King's Fall Raid; Matt and Trevor did it without him, and during the full Achievement Hunter attempt he was replaced after Part 1 by Andrew Panton (who had previously solo'd Crota) *In his entry into Achievement Hunter's Mario Party 8 series Jeremy, using Wario (Gavin's choice when Birdo isn't available - Jeremy does the same but with Blooper), entered in Ray's place for the third match and won. He went on to win the next two as well before "Slot Six vs. High Rolls" bit him hard in the butt. **To add insult to injury he was vying for second (which would put Gavin last; they both had more coins than Ryan - who struggles with motion controls) but the final bonus Star was the Running Star, which went to Gavin and left Jeremy last. **Because Michael's Mario Party 8 file only had five of the six maps, Jeremy brought in his own Wii which had Bowser's Warped Orbit - and Blooper - unlocked. *Jeremy has severe anger management issues fuelled by his alcoholism. He oftentimes brings the overall quality of content down with his passive aggressiveness and outright anger. *Jeremy usually livestreams new DLC content for Grand Theft Auto V on his Twitch account Dooley Noted Gaming; his line 'I am Monster Truck' (which gave him the codename he used in his heist) and his alternate crew The Stream Team likely originated from this. **During a stream featuring the Transform Races Jeremy foreshadowed Achievement Hunter's Transform Races Let's Plays; another player (gamertag NeosZ07), who had tried joining the second playlist of the stream, proceeded to kill him several times in the subsequent intermission between playlists (and one of his friends who was nearby, whose bounty drew Neos to their position in the first place). *Jeremy is considered the Gmod guy of the Achievement Hunters, much like Jack being the Trials guy and Ryan the PC guy. **During Murder Part 4 Jeremy stumbled across a mechanic that resulted in Gavin being the murderer five rounds in succession. The fifth was because he hadn't yet undone it after the fourth one. *Jeremy had created an underground chamber beneath Camp Achievement Hunter; his reaction to its discovery in Fishing Rodeo and Jamboree V was very similar to Gavin's when his Trophy Room of Victory was discovered in Minecraft 47. The big difference, Jeremy had a self-destruct device installed and Gavin's was placed in his house at a time when Plan G was under the logo. *On his live stream of Cuphead "A Cuphead Full of Booze" Jeremy revealed he suffers from depression and sees a professional to help with the mood disorder and urged anyone who suffers from the same to always seek help from a professional. Gallery Jeremydooley.jpg Jeremy.jpg References External links *Vine *Ask.fm *IMDb *Reddit *Twitch *Instagram *Fanfiction Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Members Category:June Birthday Category:Streamers